


Little Sleepy Kitty

by Ging



Category: Miraculous Ladybug
Genre: Cuddles, F/M, Im tired, LadyNoir - Freeform, Marichat, They are just tired, a lot of blushing and puns, adrienette - Freeform, adrienette cuddles, ladrien, let them sleep 2020, not a lot of thought in the plot, practically a one shot but really long, snuggles, the love square
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2020-02-17
Updated: 2020-05-08
Packaged: 2021-02-28 02:48:59
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings, No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 5
Words: 4,353
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/22766530
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Ging/pseuds/Ging
Summary: Let's get one thing straight- Adrien is tired; he spends all his waking hours under his father's control and still needs to fit in school, friends and running around Paris in a skin-tight leather catsuit (shhh... don't tell his father though). He loves to sleep, especially when cuddling someone and luckily he has a cuddle buddy named Ladybug (and Marinette... wait)Just a cute (one shot) story I wrote because I love cuddles!! If you read my "Sleepy Little Mari" fanfic, its basically the same concept but just with Adrien pov :)[DISCONTINUED: lol sorry, but I'm not that into miraculous anymore :( ]
Relationships: Adrien Agreste | Chat Noir/Marinette Dupain-Cheng | Ladybug
Comments: 2
Kudos: 60





	1. Is that a bug?

Adrien just got home from finishing his extra-curricular activities. He was tired- he was always tired but what do you expect when you’re a model, a student AND a superhero constantly fighting some dick head who likes to send out akumas during the times you’re doing the previous 2 things. In conclusion, he was overworked and his bed looked very- tasty- to him to say the least.

But why in the world was there red legs hanging off the roof outside his window?

Ladybug?

Why was ladybug out? Today was Monday; Mondays were Rena Rouge’s solo patrol day. Ladybug didn’t need to be out. Yes, it was a common occurrence for other heroes to join the solo patroller because they were all friends. If that’s the case, why was ladybug a) alone and b) outside his- ADRIEN’S- window?

She was sitting behind a chimney so he couldn’t see her whole body, just her legs. As much as he wanted to transform and join her on the roof, he didn’t think that was a good idea; one, because she would see him leave his house as Chat Noir and two because he was tired- as stated multiple times before.

It was a particularly cold evening. The wind was strong but from her body language, he could tell Ladybug was not affected by the temperature; her legs stayed where they were; they didn’t even flinch against the cold winds.

And he did something without thinking- that he would soon regret. Or maybe not?

“Hey!!!”, he called out from the window he opened. Ladybug moved; her legs disappeared behind the chimney and out popped her head. She looked around and noticed him.

Adrien wanted to make this less awkward so he added, “It’s cold, do you want to come in?”. _Yes, that’s definitely what normal civilians do to superheroes: invite them into their house, yes._

She smiled. _Omg she smiled!!!_

She moved out from the shadows of the chimney; Adrien could see her whole body now and that’s when he realized: _what the frick have I done??_

“Hi…”. _Omg Ladybug spoke._

Adrien tried to make his offer sound less weird, again, “um,,, we could watch some anime? OR, we could play some video games? Uh, I don’t know, you just looked um sad? So, I was thinking maybe we could just…”

“Ha ha ha. You’re cute.” His heart palpitated. _She laughed and called him cute omg!!!_

She finished, “as much as I’d love to, I should get back home”. She looked in the direction of the Eiffel Tower. _Did she live in that direction?_

“Uh, well you’re welcome to come in whenever you want”. _Yes. That sounded natural. Good job Agreste._

“Hmm, I’ll take you up on that offer sometime.” Her voice sounded so beautiful and clear. It made his heart jump and even the wind shivered in the sound.

And with that, she took out her yoyo, and swung away. Adrien realized that yes, he was, in fact, blushing profusely. After that awful and awkward interaction, how the f is he supposed to go to sleep?


	2. Little Bug in a Rug

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Adrien finally caught the little bug that always hung out outside his bedroom window. Never did he expect she would actually take his offer of hanging out together (just inside his room instead of on the roof)

Adrien arrived at school oddly early. As usual, he got a drive to school from his bodyguard and his father insisting him to do what he said. Both Adrien and his bodyguard knew the drive was only 4 mins- with traffic; however, that did not stop the powerful Gabriel Agreste to force his son to follow his every command. With that 4 minutes of driving, it added to the pollution already in the air. Great, now Adrien had to worry about climate change even more.

That was tomorrow Adrien’s problem.

His first-class was history. He sat in his normal spot, set up his books and accidentally drifted into a light slumber.

“He he that’s whacky”, he was sleep talking. He wasn’t even dreaming; why did he even think of that?

But he didn’t think it. He said it.

“What…”. Adrien looked from his desk and saw pink… white… black… oh gosh its Marinette.

Marinette just walked into class and was standing right in front of his desk. She witnessed him say whatever the heck he just said. What an amazing start to a Tuesday morning.

They made the most awkward eye contact ever before Marinette started blushing, tapped out and went to take refuge beside her best friend behind Adrien’s seat.

Adrien just went back to sleep. Yeah, maybe he dreamt that whole scenario.

No, he didn’t. Crap.

He slept through the entire class; good thing he had Nino beside him to take notes. The bell rang, the rest was history- literally; history class ended.

His next class was art. The art teacher had a brilliant idea and decided to assign a take-home partner collaborative assignment. Great, more extra things to do in his already stressful and packed schedule. He sometimes liked individual assignments better because he could finish it on his own time (and in all honesty, he sometimes did it on patrol).

To add to Adrien’s stress, the teacher joyfully (why) announced that she would be picking the partners. As much as Adrien loved all his classmates, he knew some of them did not do their fair share in work and couldn’t work around his busy schedule.

By the gods’ mercy pls- “Adrien and Marinette will pair up”.

Marinette? He turned around to look at her and she sheepishly smiled and waved at him. Aw yeah, that’s a good partner. Thank the gods.

They started talking about when they could get together to work on their assignment. Adrien apologized profusely to her as he would not be available until Saturday night due to his extracurriculars n crap. She said she understood- she also was very busy with homework and something about designing t-shirts for a rock band. Either way, it was settled- Saturday they would just grind to finish their assignment in time.

Marinette suggested working on it at her house- since she was an artist and had an abundance of different art supplies to work with. Adrien agreed because he personally didn’t know how his father would react with a) the mess that comes along with art and b) a friend, a girl, at his house for hours on end (to finish the assignment of course)

And with that, they parted ways. They had separate classes for the rest of the day.

\\\\\

It was around 11 pm at the end of a cold, rainy Tuesday. Chat Noir and Ladybug finally finished up their paired patrol day. These days go by really fast for him. Adrien spends the entire day of school and after school activities waiting to patrol and then patrol ends within minutes because he has so much fun.

But he remembered- last night Ladybug was chilling outside his bedroom window so he couldn’t enter that way. He also doubled checked to see if Ladybug was on the roof before he went in through his bathroom window. She wasn’t there.

Adrien took a nice, hot shower suitable for a superhero with aching muscles and an overworked body. He got dressed into his pjs- ladybug boxers and a plain black top (sometimes no top but he didn’t want Ladybug to see… that… just yet).

He walked out of his bathroom and noticed the red again. Only this time, it wasn’t her legs but rather just her foot. _A new lounging position I guess._

Again, he called out to her, “YO you wanna come in today?”

Ladybug sat up. “Hmmm you know what, why not? I don’t want to go home quite just yet anyways” and she zipped into his room.

\\\

He swore he blacked out. One-minute Ladybug was refusing to come inside and the next she was sitting beside him, chilling on his couch, eating Doritos and watching anime with him.

“I don’t get Tamaki. Why doesn’t he just confess his love for Haruhi. I mean, he blushes every time he sees her in a pretty, girly outfit. Omg does he has a little girl complex?” Who knew these opinions came out from Ladybug’s mouth? He was glad he was the only one to witness it.

“No, you don’t get it, he doesn’t know he likes her. Right now, he’s dense and just thinks he thinks she pretty. That’s it- but like in a good friend way. Plus, Hikaru likes her too so she’s got that at least going for her.”

“My god!!! I just hope it doesn’t take them the whole fricking anime to confess their love for each other. My whole brain is physically screaming with this amount of filler episodes and one-shots!”

“Ke ke ke. Oh, how sad for you Ladybug. But SIKE, the anime doesn’t even finish the story. There’s like a whole 7 more volumes of this slow burn.”

Ladybug groaned. It was cute.

They stopped talking after a while, they got caught up in watching the Disney classic Tangled. Halfway through the movie, Adrien noticed Ladybug had fallen asleep (again, CUTE). She was leaning on his shoulder in an uncomfortable position for him. With all his might he managed to move the heroine to be laying on his side under his arm. _An indirect hug ho ho ho how he would cherish this._

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I would like to formally apologize for my written easter egg of Ouran Highschool Host Club. Its been a while since I finished the anime and in all honesty, I hope I got the gist of it correct. Anywho, hope you enjoyed reading this chapter.


	3. Bed Bugs on the Roof

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> The aftermath of Ladybug sleeping over at Adrien's. She didn't mean to.

It was around 5am. Ladybug woke up for unknown reasons because she acknowledged how comfortable she was. She noticed no pink walls… NO PINK WALLS. She was not in her room. She had many questions, mainly revolving around “why no pink walls”, “why am I ladybug right now” and “who is sleeping besides me”.

She was in Adrien’s house as she remembered her sheer amount of frustration at the anime they watched the night before. And she assumed that the body warmth besides her was from Adrien Agreste himself.

She soon realized what a weird and invasive sleeping position they were in. They were facing each other and her face was smack dab close to his chest. Her arm was wrapped tightly around his waist (god it was small; he needed to eat more croissants) with his arms around her head and back. Luckily enough, she was on the outside part of the couch so she could easily leave. It felt awful to have to pry his arms off of her. She had school and had no intention to stay until he woke up. And thus, she left and went into the morning skies of Paris.

\\\\\\\

Adrien had a long day and realized it was sadly not over- he had to patrol. And this patrol was different. It was really lonely as it was his solo patrol day. Before, Ladybug would often join him and that made him happy, but she seemed to be really busy these days, and only comes out after he has finished and tapped out for the night.

But he didn’t really hate solo patrol days. Don’t tell Ladybug, but he often did his homework on the top of the Eiffel Tower and watched as the sun set. It was always a beautiful sight, almost as beautiful as sunrises. Once it got dark was when the loneliness hit.

Patrol always ended at 11pm. He looked at his baton screen and watched as time ticked from the sunset to 11pm. It was very slow to say the least.

As he was going home, he made sure to check if Ladybug was on the adjacent roof of his bedroom window. And unlike the previous day, she was.

Chat sat down and greeted the bug heroine only to notice she was drawing in her sketchbook. He wondered to himself if there were more sketches in the book and he could use to identify her civilian self.

“Don’t even think about it” she said, almost as if she could read his mind. “It’s my Ladybug sketchbook, specifically for when I want to draw as I’m transformed. There’s no information about me in there. Have a look for yourself.”

He didn’t bother. He knew she wouldn’t lie.

“Why are you facing the boy Agreste’s window?” He asked because he genuinely wanted to know (being the boy Agreste and all).

“It has the best view of the night sky”. She turned her head 180 degrees and there it was, the beautiful, dark, night skies of Paris. He had never noticed it before. The stars glistened and gleamed and the navy blue of the sky reminded him of his lady’s dark hair. He looked over at her and noticed that the stars weren’t the only thing shining at night; she was too.

“I love the night. Its peacefully, quiet, calm and most importantly, there’s no one to bother me. Well except you but I don’t mind.”

Chat sighed. _Ok that was a good sign I guess._

“Everyone is asleep. I love watching as the lights within the windows turn off. There’s something oddly calming about being the only one awake.”

He too agreed which is why he loved the early mornings so much. That was the only time he could find peace and relaxation during his hectic life.

“How was patrol? Sorry I couldn’t come out sooner; I had tons of homework and extra jobs I had to do but I would’ve come out earlier if I didn’t.” She actually sounded kinda sad. That didn’t make his heart feel good.

“Noooo don’t worry about it. Me, myself and I got it covered anyways. It seems that mister Le Papillon doesn’t like the night. He rarely sends akumas out anymore during this time.”

“Ha ha ok, but don’t jinx it. I’m learning to enjoy being superhero without responsibilities!”

It was already pretty late but as long as Ladybug was out, Chat Noir did not want to leave. He could go into his room and invite Ladybug in as Adrien but he figured that would be too risky of a move. And so, he stayed with her while she drew in her sketchbook.

He was tired. Patrol really takes a lot out of him, especially if he was alone; being alone drained his energy tremendously. He laid down besides Ladybug. Even though he wasn’t cuddling her, the thought of her just being besides him and her scent lured him into a deep sleep.


	4. The Bed Bug Bit

He woke up around 4 am with the sun starting to peek out from the horizon. And he soon realized he had fallen asleep on the rooftop; it wasn’t the first time that had happened. He actually slept very well despite being on the cold, hard surface of the roof.

He opened his eyes to see a pleasant picture. Besides him was a fast-asleep Ladybug leaning against the chimney. They were in a weird position (a common reoccurrence) consisting of Chat’s head on the floor, close to her hips and his legs bent underneath hers so that they were both in an “h” shape.

He got up from his position and managed to steal a glance at Ladybug as she slept. She looked so peaceful, so sublime, overall just a wonderful sight to see first thing in the morning.

He was about to leave but remembered it was sadly only Thursday, which meant school. Assuming Ladybug was roughly the same age as him, he knew he had to wake her up before leaving.

Ladybug was very stubborn to wake up. He attempted to ask her where she lived (basically asking “what’s your identity”) so he could bring her there. But once Ladybug realized where and who she was, she immediately got up, said goodbye to him and departed ways. He noticed she was blushing. It was cute.

\\\\\

The school day was rough but it was over. Adrien felt like he blacked out during the day as he could not remember anything that happened in school for the life of him. Oops.

Thursdays were Ladybug’s solo patrol days. He didn’t know whether or not to expect Ladybug to visit him. She seemed awfully tired and he assumed that sleeping on a roof the night before didn’t help her sleeping schedule.

He finished his extracurriculars consisting of fencing class, a short brief Mandarin lesson, homework and going over a photoshoot with Natalie. All this crap made him even more excited for Saturday when he would be able to escape his life and work on a simple art project with a friend.

It wasn’t too late into the night; well it was but that didn’t stop him from transforming and going out for a little jog across the rooftops. Last night’s conversation made him realize how beautiful the night was and that he had been taking it for granted.

He went to his usual places: the top of the Eiffel Tower, La seine and the school. Being able to jump on top of his school always gave him a realization of his privilege to be able to go to school. It humbled him.

He returned to his house; before going into his room, he realized that he had not seen Ladybug at all. Not even a trace of her during his mini spontaneous patrol. He hoped she was ok.

\\\\\

He didn’t sleep well. Maybe it was the lack of body warmth beside him or quite possibly the fact he went to bed at 3 am hoping to see Ladybug through his window. He was even more upset as today was Friday, everyone had the day off of patrolling. He couldn’t even guarantee that he would see her.

At school, Marinette was also really tired and lacking life. It was just an observation, not that he was looking specifically for her or anything. During art class, their teacher finally gave them a small amount of time to discuss what the partners wanted to do for their assignments. Adrien and Marinette discussed, planned and concluded that their project was going to be about one thing and one thing only: stress.

The overall day was lacklustre. Nothing was too happy that gave him a reason to live and nothing was too in the depths of depression and chaos. He envied his classmates’ excitement of the fact it was Friday.

He went home and did his usual thing of extra circulars and modelling. He wanted to sleep but he forced himself to stay up until and if Ladybug visited. She never did.


	5. A Suggestion

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I am utterly shamed about the no pun chapter title. Im a fraud.
> 
> If the plot didn't exist before, then it sure as hell doesn't exist now. we all know you're here for cuddles anyways. um,, i regret to inform you, that's in the next chapter. this one is just "plot" advancement though as stated before: what plot?

The morning sun rushed in without an invitation and glaringly peeled Adrien’s eyes open. He did not appreciate it, though it was Saturday so he could finally relax in the evening; he just needed to get through the first 10 hours of the day.

Today was big and busy; his father always over-scheduled the weekends, specifically Saturdays for modelling and photoshoots as Adrien didn’t have school. During the weekdays, his usual school hours 7-3 pm was typically prime time for press and had the ideal lighting for outside photoshoots. Gabriel Agreste made sure to abuse the weekends and thrust his son into working for him.

Adrien had to endure the suffering that was being an Agreste son. Little talks with Plagg between shoots often helped with feeling at ease (though not always optimistic, Plagg was his little friend which made his days ten times more bearable). He was also looking forward to working on his art project. Unlike most kids, Adrien found working on school assignments very relaxing. He could drown out the stress of his extra circulars and complete work like every normal school student. It grounded him.

\\\\\

Finally, it was 4 pm- the end of Adrien’s work responsibilities (that he didn’t ask for by the way). He pondered and wondered what his father would do if he ever quit modelling. Did he want to be a model when he was grown up? Or COULD he be something else, something his father could not even imagine?

His phone beeped. It was Marinette. _Right, the thing you were actually looking forward for today._

[hey, just wanted to see if you’re still up for today?] the text said.

[yeah, I’ll be at your place in an hour]

[okk! My mom made us cookies and croissants so come hungry]

He smiled. Even those little exchanges of socializing with friends made him happy. The fact he had friends made him happy.

What did not make him happy was the fact that he was running on only 4 hours of sleep. But that’s nothing compared to the overnight akuma from last month where the battle lasted from 2 am to 11 am.

He got his things ready and dressed in joggers and his classic t-shirt. _Why? Because he could that’s why. Gaze upon the anti-fashion; in your face father._

Upon walking into the T and S bakery, Marinette’s parents greeted him, gave him a paper bag full of cookies and croissants and pushed him inside to their apartment. As he went up to Marinette’s room, he noticed the smell change from croissants and bakery goodies to a sweeter version; almost like if the concept of strawberry cookies actually tasted good.

She was working on her fashion mannequin. Listening to music through her earphones, she didn’t hear him come through her room’s floor door. At first, he didn’t come in all the way and instead stood on the 4th stair to her room, head just popping out to glance into it. It was pink- of course, it was pink. He had been there a few times as Chat Noir but with his green enhanced vision in superhero form, he never truly knew how vibrantly pink her room actually was.

It was messy. He could see art supplies scattered across her room- paints on her chaise, pencils and paper on her desk and floor and fabric for her fashions on various other objects. He also noticed how she was dressed. She was wearing her pyjama bottoms (as he saw when they were running from his crazed fans) but her top was different. It surprisingly was a black and green tank top (it didn’t match her aesthetic at all) but Adrien knew it was an ode to (he assumed) her favourite superhero.

He finally came into her room, lugging the baked goodies from her parents onto her desk. She still hadn’t noticed him. There was only one way for this to go down, and Adrien knew it would involve scaring her.

He was still on the fence as to how to act around her. She had gotten rid of the habit of stuttering (a lot) and being nervous around him. This change in their friendship dynamic put Adrien’s thoughts at ease as he always worried her mannerisms were because she didn’t like him.

Adrien tried his best not to scare her too much. He noticed she put her fabric scissors down briefly (a good sign as he didn’t want to get stabbed as her reaction) yet she still faced her mannequin. He got onto her side, her still not noticing him, and waved his arm across her view of her project. She jumped backwards and screamed.

“AHh I’m so sorry Marinette I didn’t mean too”, he said with his arms covering his face as if to protect himself from her instinct reactions.

Marinette calmed down very quickly and took out her earphones, unplugging them from her phone.

“phoo, good thing it was you. Did you get the baked goods from my parents?”

“Yup” Adrien said as he sat on her chaise, aware to not sit on the paints. “They’re on your desk over there”. He pointed to the brown bag with the gold “T and S” sticker.

“Good” Marinette said with relief. “I haven’t eaten all day”.

“What? Why?” Adrien was shocked. If he had access to all those baked goods, he would not be thinking about eating them.

“When you’re an artist and you get into the zone, time doesn’t make sense and your body just doesn’t let you know when you’re hungry” Marinette replied as she shoved 2 croissants into her face with a happy smile.

He noticed she wasn’t stuttering, like at all, which was a good sign their friendship was becoming better (or it was a sign that she was that too food starved).

\\\\\

They proceeded to work on the project for the rest of the day. Marinette was right when working on their collaborated art project, Adrien forgot about time. Minutes felts like hours and hours felt like days, yet the project only felt as if it took 30 mins despite the clock now saying 9:30 pm.

Adrien was surprised Natalie only called him once, even so, the call was only 15 mins ago. Once realizing the missed call, Adrien made a mental note to call back in a few mins after he and Marinette recapped all the work they did.

“Thank goodness we got all that done today” Adrien sighed with relief and sat heavily onto Marinette’s desk chair. As much as he didn’t mind having to work on the project tomorrow, he was looking forward to being able to take the day off. Maybe he would run across Paris as Chat Noir? The possibilities were endless.

Lightning crashed outside of Marinette’s skylight window to which thunder and rain followed right after. Crap he didn’t even realize it was raining.

Marinette’s parents stuck their heads through their daughter’s floor door to check on the kids.

“Adrien”, Sabine started, “How are you going to get home? It’s thundering and lightning outside.”

“Oh, I’m sure Natalie will figure it out” Adrien replied. He remembered he walked here (for once his father allowed him to do so) and he assumed Gorilla would just drive him home.

“Why don’t you stay over? You guys could have a sleepover since its unsafe to go outside” Sabine suggested. Adrien did not mind that idea yet there were many things that worried him about it. One: was Marinette ok with it? Two: was Natalie ok with it? Three: was his father ok with it?.

“Uh, Marinette what should we do” Adrien sheepishly asked his friend who was lying on her now paint-less chaise.

“U-um, I’m cool with that”. She stuttered. He noticed.

“Of course, you’ll have to sleep in the living room” Tom added, eyeing Adrien as he made his comment.


End file.
